kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Avery and Cara
This page focuses on the interactions between Avery and Cara. Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame When Avery appeared to be selfish in her interview with Opal Winfrey, the talk show host criticized her morals told her that she needed a good role model like Cara. The drama queen mocked the nature lover in the confessional immediately after the incident. Safest Catch Although Cara seemed to dislike Avery's rude actions toward their team whenever she attempted to lead them in challenges, she didn't dare to comment about it until Isaac and Angel did on the boat. When she found out at the end of the episode that Avery had hurt Robert, she joined several of The Oscars in trying to vote the drama queen off that night. We All Fall Down Despite the fact that she knew that Isaac and Cara were attracted to each other, Avery couldn't stop the fact that she and Isaac still had chemistry. When Cara was shaken over the Camille incident at the beginning of the episode, Paul and Irina made the mistake of bringing up Avery to distract her. Cara knew that Isaac and Avery were attracted to each other, and she was worried that the slacker would choose the drama queen over her. During the challenge, Avery used the threat of eliminating Cara to get on Isaac's nerves. Despite Irina and Paul's earlier reassurance that Cara was the only girl for Isaac, Avery cornered Isaac in the kitchen, and then ended up making out. When he started to protest because of Cara, the drama queen told him to forget her. Flashing Lights When Cara sat with Irina and Avery at breakfast, the drama queen immediately tried to insult her, though the model stopped her. When Cara got up, Irina criticized Avery of being mean to the nature lover because she wanted Isaac. Avery protested and abruptly changed the topic. Avery then listed Cara on her Boot-Off List in the confessional for being "useless and no fun." When Cara found out about Isaac and Avery making out, she was at first hurt, until Isaac claimed he'd kept the secret from her so he didn't hurt her. Avery noted the crowd's reaction when they kissed. When Cara was asked her opinion on Avery, she said that the drama queen was selfish and inconsiderate but genuinely cared about her team winning. Although Avery and Allison had been working together to vote off Isaac, Avery changed the plan when she saw the negative crowd reaction to Cara and Isaac's kiss and convinced Allison that they should eliminate Cara instead, which would directly effect Isaac. Their plan worked, and Cara was sent home that night. Thirteen When Cara returned as a zombie attacking Isaac, Avery landed on the nature lover's back and wrapped her legs around her throat to save the slacker. Cara collapsed from the impact, though when she started trying to get up again, Avery jumped right back onto her back, She didn't get off until the zombie was stuck in the mud, when she escaped with Isaac. Despite the fact that Isaac and Cara were clearly in a relationship at this point, Avery still felt the need to address the attraction between herself and the troublemaker. All I Want is Revenge When Chris was revealing the guests that had come to take revenge on the competing contestants, Avery was shocked to find that her guest was Cara. Cara immediately said that the drama queen wouldn't get away with seducing Isaac when she wasn't there, though Avery was unintimidated. During the challenge, Cara sabotaged Avery's go-kart to make it jerky and slow. When the drama queen reached Cara's station, Total Drama History, Cara brought up that she wanted revenge for Avery making out with Isaac. Avery pointed out that he wasn't the nature lover's boyfriend at the time. In retaliation, Cara made up a question, asking Avery to name every contestant to ever compete on Total Drama. Avery started to argue, but when Cara pointed out she was running out of time complied with the frivalous challenge, much to the environmentalist's amusement. When Avery finished, Cara gave her the point, even though she clearly hadn't been listening. When she mentioned that Paul was ahead in the challenge, Avery was in disbelief, though Cara pointed out that he was smart, unlike the drama queen. Avery threatened the kill all the plants on the studio in Cara's honor, horrifying the other girl. When Avery lost the second half of the challenge, Cara revealed that Avery was actually a nerd to the group, and that even though she was a Mathlete she kept the relationships she had with her geeky peers a secret out of vanity. Trivia *If not for Isaac, I doubt that Avery and Cara would have ended up interacting on any major level despite being on the same team. The two would have probably been very neutral towards each other. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts